Daughters Of Primus
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Mariel "Fire" Sparks and Jenna "Sky" Sparks have always been treated worse than the others at their orphanage that abuses them. Mariel has a suspicion. She thinks she's pregnant. But, she doesn't say a single word. No. But, when the chance for them to flee comes, they take it. Unknowingly to them, they're about to go on the adventure of their lives! Rated M for language
1. preface

I only own my oc's and Mariel S. Witwicky only owns her oc's.

* * *

Prologue: Running Away

* * *

Name: Jenna "Sky" Marie Sparks

Height: 5' 3''

Weight: 100 lbs.

Eye color: Hazel blue

Hair: Knee length

Hair color: Blond

Story: She and her twin sister are Orphans and have lived in an abusive Orphanage until their sixteenth Birthday. That was the day they left and have never regretted their decision. Jenna has been abused more than her sister and her sister never knew and Jenna want's to keep it that way. She also has a secret that she wont tell her sister.

Name: Mariel "Fire" Samantha Sparks

Height: 5' 0"

Weight: 85 Lbs.

Eye color: one sapphire blue eye and one ocean blue eye

Hair: waist length

Hair color: black

Story: She's Jenna's twin sister. Fire was very kind and compassionate, so she usually gave up her food to others. That's why she's under weight and because the Orphanage call her "Worse than the Plague". It isn't fun, but as long as her sister is okay and no one else knows, she'll take her secret to the grave. The secret that she's raped by the only male caretaker. She also has the suspicion that she's pregnant, but won't say a single word. No one has to know. Ever...

* * *

"I hate this damn place." Jenna muttered as she threw cloths into her duffle bag

"What are you doing?" Mariel, her twin, asked.

Jenna looked at her sister.

"Tonight. Tonight we are leaving." Jenna said.

"Alright. When?" Mariel asked, packing too.

"Midnight." Jenna said as she grabbed something and didn't realize that her sister saw the scars when her long-sleeved shirt rode up on her wrists. Mariel frowned and caught her twin's wrist. She pulled the sleeve back. Frowning even more, she ordered,

"Shirt. Off."

Jenna sighed. She new better than to argue with her mama bear-like sister, so she did. Scars littered her torso, and Mariel gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, her temper flaring more than usual. Jenna frowned.

"Tell me why you've been so moody and I will," Jenna replied. Mariel shut her mouth, turned, and continued to pack. Jenna sighed. Mariel had been more closed off from her than usual, and it made no sense. Something was up, but Mariel wouldn't say a word. Jenna sighed, knowing better than to pry. Her sister was stubborn, and if she didn't want to tell something, she wouldn't. Not now. Not _ever_. It was like a program in her sister. One that Jenna hated.

Mariel _hated_ keeping things from her sister, but she didn't want her to know that she was possibly pregnant. How would Jenna react? In disgust? In hate? Would she_reject_ Mariel? All the scenarios, most bad, flew through Mariel's brain. They'd been abandoned on the Orphanage doorstep, so she was worried that Jenna would leave her too. After all, their _parents_ -if they could even call Mr. and Mrs. Sparks that- had abandoned them. Mariel didn't want her only -as far as she was concerned- living relative leaving her. She was _terrified_ of the thought. _I am so weak..._ she thought sadly.

Jenna sighed, she knew she shouldn't have snapped at her sister like that. "Mary? Mariel I am sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that...I" Jenna turned at she heard heavy footsteps come up the steps, "_Shit!_" Jenna cussed as she hid both of their bags and pushed Mariel into a closet telling her to be quiet. "JENNA SPARKS!" The male caretaker, Draco Rolland, yelled. "Y-yes s-sir?" Jenna whimpered as he slapped her. "What the _fuck_ do you think you were doing, stopping me from punishing that boy?" He asked, venom clear in his voice. "I-I couldn't let him get into trouble for doing nothing wrong." She said and he kicked her before grabbing her up and dragging her away. He threw her into a empty room and grabbed a whip. He pulled the teen's shirt off of her and started whipping her. After a few minutes of whipping the girl he flipped her onto her back and started taking her jeans off. She struggled and he punched her. _Help me somebody! Please!_ She begged in her head.

Mariel growled lowly. He had done it enough times to her for her to know what he was thinking. She slipped in and grabbed the whip. Creeping up behind him, she quickly wrapped the whip around his neck. Before he realized what she was doing, she began to choke him. In only 10 minutes he was passed out and dead in another 3. Letting his body drop to the ground, Mariel let her hands hand limply at her side. Her eyes were pure red -a bloody crimson in fact- before they faded back to their normal colors.

"Madam Miley isn't here... Nor any of the other adults... Leave now and leave stuff?" she suggested. Jenna nodded and grabbed her sister's hand. The two walked out of the Orphanage and into the forest next to it. As the two walked, Mariel stopped every few minutes. She was tied. And hungry. She new she was pregnant and her little one would die if she didn't find food soon.

"Jenny?" she asked quietly, her world turning black.

When Jenna looked at her sister, she caught as Mariel fell. She was shocked and found that her sister had a high fever. _No..._ she thought frantically, _Please! No! Someone, **anyone**, help!_ she was panicking now. Then, a bright light flashed and she was knocked out.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1

I only own my oc and Mariel owns her oc.

* * *

Jenna and Mariel awoke to find themselves in a dark place. Suddenly a very large robotic creature made of light appeared. He startled Jenna, whom hid behind her twin.  
Mariel raised an eyebrow at her sister before turning to the creature. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
The creature chuckled and said. "I am Primus I will not harm you my sparklings. Jenna, stop hiding behind your sister, you can trust that I wont hurt you."  
"Why should I believe you!" Jenna hissed and Mariel looked to the ground.  
"Because I wouldn't harm my children, unlike that man at that Orphanage!" he boomed and the girls flinched.  
"What? how-How do you know and how are we your children?!" Jenna and Mariel asked at the same time.  
"How I know and how I am your father is something I will explain later. The two of you are the only ones who can end the war. A war that offlined me and the planet my spark resides in. I am, ultimately, the life force of my planet."  
"So you need us to save your people? why us? we are nothing important if you got rid of us." Mariel said and Jenna looked away, a tear sliding down her cheek. Mariel noticed and pulled her twin into a hug.  
Their father knelt to their height and said. "I didn't want to give you up my children. You were the best things that happened to me, but I had to keep you safe. I am sorry you weren't safe in that place. You are too young to be a mother Mariel, and I am sorry that happened to you but I must thank you for protecting you sister."  
"Your pregnant?" Jenna asked.  
Mariel nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. Mariel was shocked when Jenna pulled her into a hug and said. "You should have told me; I could have helped you. I am going to help you anyway I can."  
"My sparklings, It's time for you to leave here." Primus said.  
"When will we see you again?" Jenna asked.  
"Soon, my little ones, Soon." he said as everything faded.

Jenna and Mariel awoke to find themselves in an alleyway. They walked out of the alley and looked at the city sign.  
"Jasper Nevada?" Jenna murmured, raising her eyebrow.  
"How are we supposed to end a war when we have no place to stay?" Mariel asked.  
"I am not sure. Maybe we can stay at a Halfway House for tonight." Jenna said as the walked through the town. Jenna smiled at a little boy at the age of two walking in the road. Jenna walked over to him to move him out-of-the-way of a car driving at a fast pace. Jenna heard the engine and managed to get the child out-of-the-way but not herself. The car continued down the road, not stopping  
"JENNA!NO!" Mariel shrieked, running to her unconscious sister. The mother of the child came running over, calling 911.  
"Please, stay with me, please. I can't lose you sis. Please, please, please. Don't you want to meet your niece or nephew? Please wake up." Mariel cried as her sister's breathing slowed.  
The paramedics arrived and Mariel went with them to Jasper's Hospital.

Mariel sat in the waiting room, waiting for Jenna to come out of surgery. A back haired, middle-aged nurse came over to Mariel and said. "My name is June Darby and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your sister?"  
"Sure." Mariel said.  
"Come, let's get something to eat. My treat." June said, leading the girl to the cafeteria  
Mariel and June got a sandwich and sat at a table.  
"How old are you two?" June asked  
"We are Sixteen." Mariel said  
"Where are your parents?" June asked  
"Don't have any." Mariel said  
"hmm. I have always wanted a daughter...would you two like to be adopted?" June asked  
"What?"  
"Would you two like to be adopted?" June asked, amused.

Mariel's eyes lit up.  
"Yes! We've been looking for a family for over 13 years!" she said excitedly. June smiled.  
"Well, c'mon, then. I have a 15 year old son back home. His name's Jackson Darby, but he's called Jack for short. We'll bring over your sister soon, as well," June said. Mariel nodded happily. Things were going right. As they stood June noticed something. Mariel, as thin as she was, was definitely pregnant.  
"Are you pregnant?" June asked. Mariel nodded looking down. June smiled.  
"Have you had an ultrasound?" she asked, knowing the answer already. Mariel looked at her confused.  
"Ultrasound?"  
June laughed at the curiosity the 16 year old was showing.  
"Come on. I'm a doctor, so I'll give you one!" she said, leading Mariel to the room. When they got there, June helped get Mariel settled. Mariel watched in fascination as the ultrasound came up. June smiled and pointed to something small on the screen.  
"She's small, but that's your baby, Mariel. And it looks like..." June moved the wand (or whatever it's called) and smiled, "she has a twin brother, too."  
Mariel felt tears form. She was going to have twins? Two little ones? An almost ironic thought went through her head. _Maybe it runs in the family?_ Mariel smiled at her own thought as well as her infants. A boy and a girl. She already had names.  
"Faith and Iman," she whispered, looking at her little ones on the screen. June smiled.

-Two weeks later-

Two weeks flew by quickly and Jack had warmed up to his new sisters immediately. He also spent time "talking" to his new niece and nephew. Today was going to be different, Mariel was _positive_ of that one. She had felt Faith and Iman be completely active for the past three hours- a record for the small soon-to-be-born infants. It happened that she went into labor when no one was around.

Gasping and fumbling, Mariel _barely_ reached the phone when a wave of pain rushed over her. She had a feeling that today would be a home delivery. She dialed 911 and gave the situation. About 20 minutes later she was on the couch giving birth with the paramedics at her side. Two were trying to contact her adoptive mom while some police went to pick up Jack and Jenna from school.

* * *

Jenna sighed as she and Jack walked out of school, stretching.

"I hate school" she muttered, upset that she couldn't have stayed with her sister. Jack chuckled.  
"You're too over protective. But then again, I probably would be too" he said, snickering when Jenna sent a nasty glare his way. She sighed before noticing two police officers coming over. One stepped forward and the first thing to run through Jenna's mind was 'is that Sargent Robert Epps from Transformers?' as she got a good look at him.  
"Are you two Jenna Marie Sparks and Jackson James Darby?" he asked. Jenna and Jack nodded.  
"I'm Officer Robert Epps. We need you to come with us back to your house. Miss Mariel Samantha Sparks went into labor about an hour ago," the officer informed. _Yep_, Jenna thought. She then realized what he said and started bombarding him with questions on his sister's health. The second officer -who she recognized as Will Lennox -only thanks to her sister's obsession that he was after her after a stupid prank some other orphans played on them- stepped forward.  
"We have yet to hear anything. But you should come with and we'll get you back to your house," he said calmly. Jenna nodded. She and Jack followed the officer to their police car. On the way back, Jenna couldn't help but worry about her sister.  
When they reached the house, Jenna bolted in. What she found made her smile. Everything had been cleaned up already, and Mariel was peacefully feeding her newborns. When she finished and got her top straightened, she noticed Jenna. Jack stepped in then -having been held back so Mariel could finish feeding her twins- and smiled at the peaceful look on Mariel's face. He looked at Jenna.  
"You realize that you'll need a job so we can feed those two, right?" he asked. Jenna paled.  
"Fuck."  
She was then hit with a shoe that Mariel threw at her. Mariel glared. _And that's why her nickname is "Fire"_, Jenna thought, rubbing her head.  
"Sorry" she apologized. Mariel sighed before falling into a peaceful sleep. The first one without nightmares. Jenna smiled. Jack grinned and took a picture.  
"And that one's for the album," he whispered with a grin. Jenna giggled and smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

I only own my oc and Mariel owns her oc.

* * *

Jenna couldn't get over how adorable her niece and nephew are. "Oh, wook at ta wittle things! you are too cute!" Jenna said in baby talk. The two looked at her like she was crazy.  
"That's your crazy aunt children." Jack laughed.  
"Hey!" Jenna protested. Jenna stood up and rubbed her socks on the carpet before touching Jack.  
"Ow!" Jenna _loved_ static electricity!  
"Jenna, Jack, bed. Jack is taking you to go find a job tomorrow since it's Saturday." June said and the two punched each other's shoulder as they went to bed.

{Later that night}

"NO!" Jenna shrieked as she bolted up, tears falling down her face. Jack ran into the room and pulled her to him.  
"Shh, shh. It was just a bad dream, no one will hurt you again. I will make sure of it." Jack said, rocking side to side.  
"Even Vince?" Jenna whimpered.  
"Especially Vince." Jack said. "If he harms you in any way I will introduce him to the trash can."  
"Thank you Jack" Jenna said.  
Jack covered them with the blanket and he and Jenna snuggled, falling asleep quickly.

{The Next Morning}

June and Mariel were the first ones up. "Mariel, go look at Jack and Jenna. They are in Jenna's room. Also, I know a bakery hiring. I think Jenna might like working there." Mariel nodded and walked into Jenna's room and found the sweetest thing. Jenna had her head on Jack's chest and Jack has his arms around her protectively.

Mariel got a wicked idea and took out her phone. She took a quick pic and grinned. Oh~ sweet black mail! She grabbed her trusty shoe that she _loves_ to throw (just as much as Ratchet loves to throw wrenches) and aimed for Jenna. She managed to hit Jenna's head and bolted.

Jenna woke with a start, waking Jack. Jenna got an anime anger mark when she saw the shoe.

"MARIEL!"

Mariel giggled madly, holding Faith. Faith giggled with her mother, holding a smaller shoe. When Jenna came into the kitchen, Faith -the smart little devil- threw it and hit Jenna. Jenna froze and stared at her niece. Mariel mouthed 'all is fair in love and war, Sky'. Jenna and Mariel had nick names that described them. Mariel was as untamable as a fire, so her nickname was Fire. Jenna loved the sky and was usually calm so hers was Sky.

"Jay? Grab a bottle and feed Iman," Mariel instructed Jack. He nodded, not wanting to get a shoe to the head. Faith seemed to decide that he didn't get a shoe to the head and started to fall asleep. Mariel walked upstairs so she could feed the twins before coming back down soon after. June walked in.

"C'mon Mariel," June said. Jenna looked confused. June smiled.

"You are going to go for a job today and have school tomorrow. Mariel doesn't. Next weekend I'll take you to get you a car but Mariel gets hers today. I called your uncle, and he'll be here with his wife and daughter taking care of his great niece and great nephew," she explained. Mariel shot a 'I told you I'd be the first to get a car' look at Jenna, who pouted.

"I'm older by 30 minutes..." she muttered, watching as June and Mariel left.

-With June and Mariel-

When they pulled into a car lot, Mariel got out. She walked off as June conversed with the salesman.

"I haven't seen you around before," a voice said. Mariel turned and saw Samuel _Freaking_ Witwicky. Sam gave her a smile.

"New?"

"Yeah," Mariel replied. Sam grinned.

"I'm Samuel Witwicky, though everyone calls me Sam. What's your name?" he introduced.

"I'm Mariel Sparks. A lot of people call me Fire though, because I have major mood swings and am pretty untamable," Mariel replied, smiling. Sam grinned and pointed to June.

"You staying June and her son?"

"I was adopted by June with my sister, actually. And I gave birth yesterday," Mariel replied. Sam blinked.

"Then-"

"I'm a very fast healer. Besides, it wasn't that bad. Anything that isn't like a broken bone will heal in a day while a bone will take about 3 days," Mariel explained. Sam blinked again.

"And I thought my life was odd... Well, looks like your life _might_ be crazier than mine," he commented. Mariel smiled at his attempt at a joke -or at least that's what she chalked it up to, humans confused her very much- and giggled.

"Perhaps," she said. Sam got an odd look in his eye.

"I think I know the car for you," he said and turned before walking off. Mariel followed him. Before long, they came across a Dodge Challenger that was black with silver-blue racing stripes. Mariel let out a low whistle. The salesman and June walked over. Mariel then realized that the salesman was Bobby Bolivia.

"How much for this one?" Mariel asked.

"About 10 grand," Bobby replied. Mariel sighed. They didn't have that much money. Sam stepped up.

"I'll buy it for her," he said.

Sam had no clue what, but something about Mariel was... Familiar to him. As if he'd seen her somewhere before or had met her before. He then thought back to around 6 years ago, during Egypt. He'd been told something by the Primes of old _after_ the battle. What had it been?

_"Primus and Unicron were... Different, Samuel. They got together on occasion. It was a peace treaty so that Unicron left Cybertron alone. Born from one such meeting were the next generation of Creation and Destruction, though more in balance and better. Just as Water soothes Fire, Fire reaches for Sky. Sky and Fire unite, bring peace. Because Sky brings the rain and Fire brings heat to light the night. You may not understand and this may seem insignificant or something that humans had a part in. But in truth, Order and Chaos will never die. But, they have many forms. Just as rock and air rivals, water and fire are in sync. Watch for the Bitter Protector and the Gentle Attacker."_

Sam had no idea what that meant, but he drew one connection. No one else on Earth was named Mariel. Mariel meant 'Dark Protection' which translated to 'Shadow Protection' which lead to 'Bitter Protection' indirectly. That was something that was odd. But, Sam knew that Mariel would have a great role to play in the war, if he got the "Fire and Sky will unite all" right. Time to visit his brothers Prime again...

Mariel was shocked. No other word could describe what she was feeling. Why would someone she just met -because it didn't count when one was in a freaking movie and the other wasn't- buy her a car? Weird. _Unless he knows something..._ Mariel shook her head. That was- Actually, no it wasn't. Sam _was_ a Prime, even if he either denied it, didn't know it, or he just didn't acknowledge it for now. Who knew, in all honesty?

-With Jack and Jenna-

Jack got on hid bike and Jenna sat on the handlebars (Like Aqua from Aquamarine). Jack and Jenna went to a bakery called Casper's bakery.  
Jenna sighed before walking in

-Later-  
"I GOT THE JOB!" Jenna yelled as she ran to Jack  
"What? How so quickly?"  
"Mr. Casper liked that I was adaptable. If I am needed for something I normally don't do...like from sculpting to baking, for example." Jenna explained, shrugging.  
"Well, I'm glad sis...Jenna? Are you alright?" Jack said, before asking.  
As Jack started talking, all color left Jenna's face and her eyes turned white. When Jack asked if she was alright, she collapsed. Jack couldn't find a pulse and she wasn't breathing so he called 911, before calling his mother. He hoped Jenna would be alright.

(Jenna's mind)

Jenna found herself in front of her father...only he was human sized.  
"Daddy?" He smiled at his child and pulled her into a hug.  
"My daughter, I need to warn you that your mission will be hardest on you. You will fight with your sister and she may say something that will break your spark. People will betray you. and yet you may fall in love, my sparkling. But remember that all will be alright in the end my sweetspark." Jenna nodded.  
"Now, when you return, you will have been in a coma for a month. I am sorry for doing this to you sparkling, but you needed to know." Primus added as everything faded.

-With Mariel-

Mariel felt a burning sensation as she drove home. She pulled off into the parking lot of an abandoned building as the burning became stronger and hotter. Suddenly, a voice whispered into her mind.

_**Little Mariel... Let me free? Let me take vengeance on the ones who did this to us? Please. So alone. So cold.**** Please?**_ the twisted and demented voice asked, somehow sounding like a pitiful teenage girl. The voice scared Mariel.

_G-go away..._ Mariel replied, scared. The voice was gone, but another took it's place.

**You can't contain her forever, you know, Balance. You cannot tame Chaos nor cage Destruction. You, my niece, will be the _perfect_ tool. Once Dark Energon flows through your veins instead of blood and Energon...** It whispered. Mariel whimpered, curling into the seat. She remembered this voice. She didn't like this voice. She suddenly felt like a scared 5 year old in her and her twin's mama's arms. She missed her mama. She didn't know _how_but she remembered her mama. Gaia. Creator and guardian of the Earth. While her father and uncle -Primus and Unicron- were the balance of Cybertron, she knew that there had to be _four_ balances on Earth. And she contained to most deadly one. Destruction. She was Chaos, while she had Destruction trapped within. No one could know. Especially Megatron. If he somehow got Dark Energon into her veins... Oh dear lord, Mariel hopped it would _never _happen. Ever.

**You shouldn't have fear****,** the voice growled, **You're a Decepticon! You should be filled with hate and anger! Little Chaos, you will awaken! And you _will_ be the one to free Destruction and I, with both of you my willing servants! You are only worthy to be under my command. And you _will _obey me!**

Mariel fought the control of the voice. If she could, she would never do anything to harm anyone else. Before long, she blacked out.

-Middle of Nowhere-

Mariel looked around. She was confused, but relieved. The voice wasn't here.

"Mariel Samantha Sparks," a voice said. Mariel turned and gasped. She stumbled back. In front of her was the voice. She knew it. She growled at him and backed up. The man chuckled.

"Now is that any way to greet you Uncle?" he asked, amusement in his bloody crimson orbs. Mariel bared sharpened teeth at him. She had noticed that her _true_ form was out. From her elbows down were Cybertronian arms. They were pitch black in color and she had clawed digits. Her legs were that of a Predacon dragon. She growled at him in warning, eyes flashing dangerously. Unicron merely laughed.

"That's the niece I know!" he chuckled. Mariel was still wiry though. She could _not_ trust the creature before her. Suddenly, she could move. She tried to growl at him, but she couldn't. She realized what was happening and tried to struggle.

"Now, now. I have yet to have enough Dark Energon to change your sides, but I do have enough to control you," Unicron cackled, pulling out a shard and stabbing it into her arm. Mariel screamed as the Dark Energon began to flow through her veins. Her eyes had began to bleed blood red at the pupil. Unicron smirked.

"You will act normal _until_ you get close to Dark Energon. And when you do," he dug his own clawed digits into her upper arm, "you are to stab it here."

He had pointed to just over her spark-heart. His smirk widened.

"Then you _will_ be my loyal servant, my dear niece. My dear little _Chaos_," he purred, "When you awaken, you will have been in a coma for a month. But remember, anything you know, I know. You are my eyes and ears among the Autobots."

And with that, Unicron vanished and Mariel collapsed to the ground. Tears of Energon, Dark Energon, and blood fell from her face. She bowed her head in shame and to submit. She had lost. She knew that only her death would save them all. Only her death would end all the suffering, or prevent the suffering, she brought.


	4. Chapter 3

I only own my oc and Mariel owns her oc.

* * *

Jenna awoke to find herself in a hospital room. Jenna could feel a tube in her throat putting oxygen into her. Jenna saw Mariel asleep in the bed next to her and she groaned. Jenna then undid the tape and pulled the tube out of her throat and mouth. Jenna coughed as she pulled the IV out and took the finger clip (or whatever it is) off and the machines went nuts as she tried to stand. Two nurses ran into the room and tried to get the girl back into bed.  
"I am fine and I need to pee!" Jenna yelled and they led her to the bathroom so she could do her business. They could hear her sigh of relief. After Jenna was done they put her back to bed. They hooked the heart monitor back up but left the IV and tube out, Jenna closed her eyes and fell into a nightmare.

(dream)

Jenna found herself next to a very tall red and blue bot. In Jenna's right hand was an elegant sword. it was electric blue and gold. Across from her was a large grey bot with red eyes and Mariel had red eyes and was glaring at Jenna.  
"Mariel I don't want to hurt you-"  
"You are such a coward Jenna, I don't understand why father didn't just give you to the enemy. You are not good for anything. Even your mate's don't love you. They are using you!" Mariel said as she ran at Jenna her own sword in hand.

Mariel and Jenna fought. Jenna never used an offensive move, only defensive. Just as the volcano exploded Mariel buried the blade of a dagger into Jenna's spark.  
"Ah!" Jenna screamed.

-Mariel's Dream-

Mariel watched as Optimus _and_ Megatron appeared, both looking at her in shock. She only felt smugness. Optimus was looking at her in hurt.

"Wildfire..." he said softly, eyes holding hurt and betrayal. Megatron looked down at Jenna and his -surprisingly- blue optics looked at her.  
"Please... Wildfire... Mariel... You don't have to follow Destruction everywhere she goes. You're above this, dearspark. Please," he begged. Optimus looked at her, _pleading_ that she go back to how she was. Hate consumed her as she thought of those _brats_ she bore. She _hated_ them! Primus wasn't her father! Unicron was! He _saved_ her! ... But, why did it hurt? She searched herself and found that life wasn't complete without the mechs in front of her. Her sparkmates. She _needed_ them. Just as they needed her. A fight between Chaos and Wildfire/Mariel broke out before Chaos put the latter back into Stasis Lock. She didn't need them! She grinned and cackled evilly.  
"Die..." she whispered before attacking.

-End Dream-

Mariel bolted upright with a scream. One that held pain, sorrow, and fear. She struggled against the nurses that tried to calm her. Jenna watched in horror as her one of her sisters eyes bled red. Chaos was breaking free. Unicron was coming. But, it seemed that they had a while coming yet. About 7-8 months of preparation, but, would she be able to fight her twin to the death? She didn't think so.

Jenna ripped everything off her and ran to her sister.  
"Mariel! Mary, calm down!"  
Mariel calmed and looked at her sister.  
"Stay calm Fire." Jenna said as one of the nurses pulled Jenna back to her bed.  
As soon as the nurses left June, in her scrubs, ran into the room. "Thank god you are alright. now WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"  
Jenna looked to Mariel and said. "I think it's time for her to know what we really are."  
"Alright. You can explain." Mariel said and Jenna nodded.  
"June, we are not normal girls and you know this. Normally there is no way Mariel's children should grow that quickly. Mariel and I are the daughters of Gaia and Primus." Jenna said.  
"Primus?"  
"Primus is the god of another planet's race."  
"Then there is the matter of our uncle, Unicron." Jenna said.  
"Unicron?"  
"he's evil. He causes nothing but chaos and destruction." Jenna said, looking at her sister. Jenna was worried about Mariel's eye changing color.  
Both Mariel and Jenna awaited June's reaction  
Mariel fidgeted slightly. Why had she felt so... So evil in her dream? _The Dark Energon..._ she thought.  
June sighed. "This isn't happening. There's no such thing as aliens," June said stubbornly.  
Mariel rubbed her temple. "Yer not th' one wit' nightmares... Or the little voice in your head trying to make you do somethin' ya don't wanna do..." Mariel muttered the last part so that no one could hear. She raised her voice back to normal volume. "Well, no matter. I just want to go home and see Faith and Iman again."

June nodded and got Mariel checked out. Jenna watched sadly as her sister got to leave. she rolled over, her back to mariel, not wanting her sister to see her sadness  
June lead Mariel to the car and once Mariel got to thr car, june drove home


End file.
